The present invention relates to gaming and in particular to handling and evaluating gaming chips.
The invention is primarily intended for use on casino floors with table games which involve the use of a mixture of different types of gaming chip. Typically, each different type of gaming chip is pre-assigned a certain monetary value and the chips are distinguished by shape and/or colour. However, it is also known to use chips which are assigned to a particular player and are given a certain value at the start of the game. Thus a player may elect to use chips of a particular colour and shape and have a particular value assigned to them. He may also chose to change the value during the game. It is often necessary between or during the course of such games to have a quick and easy way of evaluating the use of the gaming chips.